


Just a Little Push

by Bluesketch



Category: Just A Little Push
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Elves, Dwarves, Fantasy, Gen, Gnomes, High Elves, Magic, Magic School, Orcs, Telekinesis, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesketch/pseuds/Bluesketch
Summary: A human wizard makes history being the first of his kind to attend the legendary Arcana Academy. The ancient institution of arcane study has been the pride of the High Elves for centuries and has trained the best wizards the grace the world. The human will face the many challenges that come with such a prestigious school, the racism of the High Elves, being the only one of his kind, and many more.





	Just a Little Push

“Have you heard the news?” asked a tall, thin Elf, fitting the body image of the typical Elf.

“What news? Is the council going to do something about the green skins in the city?” said the Elf who was questioned. He turned to face his friend but looked up as he was shorter by a head. 

“It’s not that and quit with the racism, you round ear. The news is that a Human has been accepted into Arcana Academy!” 

The shorter of the two looked around and ran a hand through his medium black hair. He sighed before he faced his friend again.  
“A Human?! Gods above...how did such filth get into such a place? Half my mates couldn’t even get in and we’re High Elves! The swine must have cheated or has something over the dean.”

“I hear that the runt passed the exams legitimately. Dean and government officials were there watching the whole lot of applicants. And you know how it goes in that building with all them anti-magic runes written everywhere.” said the tall Elf as he played with the ends of his long white hair, shuddering as he remembered the feeling of his magic being completely snuffed out in the testing room. 

“I know, I know! I’m no dunce. Was but a few points short of passing. Kid next to me got caught trying to cheat though. Had some dust in his pocket but the dumbass kept bouncing his leg and some fell out,” the more stout of the two said.

All the noise the two talking Elves made caught the attention of one who was across the street standing in the doorway to his shop. He quickly conjured up two green apples and made his way over to the two Elves talking, offering them a fruit as he entered the conversation. 

“You two talkin’ about that Human that got into the Academy? I heard he’s got a staff with him! Some type of really good one too from what I’ve heard through the grapevine. An old friend who works at a staff shop further in has been hearin’ from others that it made of Elderwood!” 

The taller Elf spat out his apple and his jaw dropped but his friend started to cough and choke a little on his bite. He coughed the bite onto the street and hit his chest lightly a couple times before taking a deep breath to calm down. He sighed and wiped his mouth before carrying on.

“Are you fuckin’ serious?! Elderwood?!! Absolute Orc shit! Whoever told you that dunked their head, smashed it against a wall, and was raised by Humans. No round ear could get their hands on a staff of that caliber.” he said and looked to his taller friend. “Do you believe any of that?”  
“No, Mar, I don’t one bit. Truth be told I’d be more surprised that a Human could get one let alone keep it from the Inquisitors for long. Now that would be something worth talking about. Not to discredit what you’re other craftsmen have said, Mr. Lumo” the tallest among them said and bowed his head slightly to the older one amongst them. Mr. Lumo waved it off as he straightened his back and adjusted his glasses. 

“No, no I understand, young Mihr, don’t worry. Difference of opinion is healthy as long as we remain respectful. But I did have sort of the same reaction to what my mate told me. Humans have staves made of types of wood in their realm and other types. But elderwood? Impossible.”

-x-

The morning sun shone brightly as it slowly rose and peeked over the high towers of Arcana Academy, the cloud piercing white spires, and the many observatories. The prestigious place of magical learning rested in the middle of a floating island that drifted around the High Elven kingdom. Massive walls wrapped around the place of legend with ever vigilant guards trained in the best martial arts, weapons training, and magic the continent had to offer standing guard. It was a thriving city and was always lively, never a dull moment as the city folk were busy in the streets and luxurious buildings that increased in quality the deeper one delved. 

Elven superiority and pride was just as strong in the floating city of Manaheim as it was in the rest of the kingdom that went past the line of racism towards any other race. Some keep the tradition of a strong feeling of superiority while others have begun to slowly slip away from the very old ways, but that way of thinking would be put to the test with the arrival of the newest class of the Academy. Rumor spread rapidly that a Human had not only applied but passed the test on par with noble High Elves and was soon to set foot on the island. The first ever Human. 

Many within the vast kingdom, bordering on an Empire in size, strength, wealth, and influence were outraged by their lands were being tainted by lesser beings allowed to enter. It was at first the border cities for trade but majority of Elves saw other races as parasites and some type of corruption that slowly worked its way into their homes. Even non-Humans were barely accepted such as Dwarves, green-skins, Gnomes, Fairies, and few Dryads, but Humans were seen as filth on legs. Time will tell of the events that took place when the first Human stepped on Elven land. 

-x-

The flight to Manaheim was deathly quiet the whole ride there save for the sound of machinery, wind against the heavy wooden structure, and the engine that rumbled and vibrated the floorboards throughout the ship. However, there was only one passenger aboard: Farghus Silverlight. The Human who was set to be the first to enter the High Elven Kingdom since the two races first met thousands of years ago. 

It took a quarter of a day at the crack of dawn for the air ship to finally dock at the floating city’s port. The ship was locked in place and the captain came into the almost empty passenger area below deck. The captain was Elven and stared at Farghus before he cleared his throat to get the man-thing’s attention which he quickly got. “We’ve docked at East Port. Time is seven AM on the dot. Best hurry along, Human, and hope you have a short visit.” the captain said with slight venom before he returned top side. 

Farghus sighed and grabbed his staff that he put under his seat. When he walked up the stairs to stand on the deck he was semi blinded by the sun as it poked through the clouds with more intensity than expected. Being higher up on the floating island meant that the sun was closer than what the Human was used to but he would manage. The scent of freshly baked goods was in the air as the wind blew lightly from the market close to the docks. A type of bird named ‘Docklings’ gathered around and sat on the railing of the ship and pier, coming and going or squawking loudly. 

The Human exited the ship and made his way through the docks but many Elves he passed by stopped and stared out of confusion, curiosity, or disgust. Farghus ignored the onlookers and continued along through the edge of the floating city to head deeper in. It looked a lot nicer than he thought, having been told what it looked like from what few High Elves that told him when he stroked their pride and ego about their nation. Streets made of perfectly placed brick in the older and outer areas such as the market and docks to the south as well as the massive archives to the west. Deeper in towards the Academy were smoother black roads with no faults, almost reflective and did not absorb heat. Farghus discovered the black roads were cool to the touch instead of burning his skin off when he tripped over his robe while he gawked at the tall Elven buildings that filled the inner city. 

It was 9:00 A.M. by the time Farghus made his way to the Academy and stared at the massive building. The legendary Academy was white and smooth like marble but did not seem to be made of the stone like some Human buildings were. White towers were at each of the many corners of the school with one massive spire in the center. It was pure white with gold that spiraled up the structure, a gleaming light blue crystal hovered at the very top. 

High Elven students who came and went from the large double doors spoke in their native tongue but many stopped to stare at the Manling at the steps, their conversations switched quickly with curiosity and hushed insults. Other Non-Humans attended but mostly stuck to their own races and groups of study as Elves outnumbered them all in large ratios. 

Farghus made his way through the ancient elder wood doors covered with gold design of the founding noble houses, each one small enough to make sure future houses who donated sizable sums would have a space on the wall. Many more would be able to earn a spot for generations to come as each crest was the size of a palm. 

The halls were extensive, wide, and reached higher than the cathedrals back in the Human kingdoms. Walls lined with various paintings, busts, and statues stretched far into the Academy along with numerous flights of stairs to reach classes, dorm rooms, common rooms, training areas, and other areas essential for a student's learning. 

Many students both new and returning wandered about the halls, talking amongst themsElves and seemed mostly grouped by their race. Groups of High Elves, Orcs, Drow or Dark Elves, little wandering huddles of Gnomes, even some dwarven students with beards that rivaled full grown Human men. The Human mage was curious as to how they would tell each other apart for school years, guessing that it was by an I.D. or marking of some kind. But he did notice that plenty of others wielded staves while others did not and thought that must be a marker for the difference in years.

Farghus’s sight seeing would come to an end when he bumped into someone by accident, too distracted by the almost overwhelming sights and the vast environment. He patted himsElf before he turned to face who he bumped into, not looking up just yet as he tried to smoothen his grey robes.

“Forgive me, friend, I didn’t see you there I-” 

Farghus was interrupted by a hard shove by the person he bumped into it and tumbled backwards a couple steps. When he looked up his eyes met dark blue ones that stared down at him. The face the eyes rested in was a scowl and of disgust. It was a male High Elf with long braided silver hair and had fitting robes that complimented his slim build, the black outfit with white along the edges of his sleeves and the bottom. The Elf’s outfit split at up to his hip on his left leg, black pants with heeled black leather boots that looked freshly shined. 

“Who let this disgusting creature into this place? Let alone the country, by the Gods, you’re very being here taints the air and soils the memory. Then you went and touched me! The nerve of you Humans!” roared the well dressed High Elf, getting a bit loud and gathered attention from a couple students that turned to see what the fuss was about. 

Farghus let out a sigh and held out his hand to the uppity Elf after he finished his initial outburst. 

“My apologies for bumping into you, friend, I didn’t mean to. I was captivated by the beauty and vastness of this place. Must’ve forgotten where to look and here we are. Although the other harsh words were not necessary.” Farghus said calmly to the upset High Elf but they scoffed as soon as he finished speaking.

Behind the upset High Elf was a group that Farghus guessed were their friends. He heard them snicker and spoke in Elven. Even a cave troll could tell they were insulting him in their native tongue but he ignored it and focused on the hot-blooded High Elf in front of him.

“Stop. Speaking. Every word that comes from your mouth fouls the air just like you being here soils the essence of my homeland. Inferior pests that make up your entire species should keep your heads in the clouds and not actually go to them. Ugh..even speaking this mornonic language makes me ill,” said the High Elf, “Wait. Good Gods you have stolen a staff! Typical of your kind.Now give that here and I will reward you with a quick death.” 

Farghus clenched his jaw as the High Elf in front of him continued on with insult after insult, but he was concerned at the death threat and did not doubt that the Elf would follow up on it.  
“This staff is rightfully mine and I will not hesitate to defend myself. Please do not do this and let me go on my way.” Farghus said with a hardened look. He tapped his staff against the stone ground hard, the sound akin to a blacksmith working metal. 

The High Elf frowned and reached under his robes and brought out a black wooden wand, but before he could cast any spell a hand clasped tightly on his shoulder from behind. 

“I hope that you are only pulling out your wand to inspect to see if it needs repairs, Callon Calen. Pointing a wand at a fellow-” the Elf who had a hand on Callon’s shoulder looked at Farghus and made a face. “-Student, outside of the dueling areas, tournaments, or without supervision of a professor or other Academy officials is strictly forbidden. Are you inspecting your wand for any damage, Sir Calen?” asked the high Elf behind Callon. 

Callon Calen jerked his shoulder out of the grip of what Farghus guessed was a professor. He glared at the High Elf and slid his wand back under his robes. After doing so he returned his attention to the Human but with more hate in his deep ocean colored eyes.

“Just a wand inspection. Right, Human?” Callon said almost through clenched teeth. He stared daggers at what he considered a stain on the world before he stood straighter and cleared his throat. “Just a wand inspection, Professor. The lighting here was perfect for it and the trash with legs just happened to be here. However, I must be going as orientation is starting soon. ” 

The professor rolled his eyes as Callon walked past and shoved his shoulder against Farghus, the others of the group followed after. 

“ _” Farghus said and walked in the opposite direction. He decided to learn a different way to orientation away from a group like that. But Callon, the group he was with, and the professor all looked back at the Human in surprise as he walked away. Never before have they heard a Human speak their language as well as they have._

_-x-_

_Orientation was always held within a large auditorium at the south of the Academy. It could easily fit every class of students within and have plenty of space for other people who were allowed inside. The first-year students were placed in the front rows and filled in each row line by line until none more arrived. Among the last was Farghus and a couple of Orcs who sat in the back._

_The lights above dimmed minutes later as the curtains pulled back on stage. A group of Elven wizards in deep purple robes that reached the floor and dragged behind them. A total of nine wizards came to the center of the stage but the one in the middle seemed more prestigious of them all. His robes looked older than those around him and had on a hat typical of wizards of old. It was tall, pointed upwards, and was blue with yellow stars painted on it and his robes matched the design as well. The others on the stage had more modern looking robes with various colors and design between them._

_One of the wizards on stage stepped forward from the others and waved his hands to weave a spell over all the students in the auditorium. She wore a light grey robe that fit nicely around her and covered her legs all the way down to her feet. They were a Drow as well with long white hair behind her that reached down her entire back. Her skin was akin to ash with eyes of deep violet. Her heels tapping the stage echoed out into the room when she walked back to her place next to the other professors._

_“Thank you, Mistress Nildra. Greetings to you all and welcome to Arcana Academy. You are among the best and brightest few who have passed the difficult tests to weed out those who are worthy enough to step foot on this great floating city.” said the one in the old robes. He was older, at least in appearance, with his long white beard and intricately braided hair that extended down his back. “Those of you who do not speak common, or Human, might be wondering why you can suddenly understand it. It is thanks to the spell Mistress Nildra, our Master of Mental, has casted on all of you as it is easier to speak to you all in one language rather than translating it multiple times.”_

_“I am the HeadMaster, Joral Manaheim of the Manaheim family, and I welcome you to the city and academy my family has made many generations ago. I see many new faces of various races and a few familiar ones in this year's class. I am glad that so many of you have earned your spot here and do hope each and every one of you can keep hold of it tightly. Grow with knowledge and do not fear to feed your curiosity on what you wish to learn, young ones. I am sure that everyone here has received their schedules and knows what classes to attend, yes? If not then please speak to any of the Masters up on stage behind me afterwards. I will now let each of them introduce themselves and again; Welcome to Arcana,” said HeadMaster Manaheim before he vanished into smoke._

_The rest of the orientation was the Wizards behind Joral introducing themselves and explaining their field of expertise and a little about themselves. Each demonstrated a little bit of their power but to the new students it looked like nothing they had ever seen. Except for a few High Elves who have met them beforehand outside of the school._

_Another hour had passed and orientation ended with the Masters taking a bow. The lights in the auditorium turned back on and students who did not know their classes too well asked the Masters on stage._

_Farghus saw the large crowd around the Master wizards and decided to hang back until it died down a little. He looked at the class of fresh new minds and wondered what most came to learn. A few were easy answers like the Orcs and a few Dwarves but the harder guesses were the High Elves and other Elven races. Drow usually dabbled in Shadow, Fire, or other ‘dark’ magics or destructive kinds. High Elves could learn any they wished but each person had their main affinity. He decided to leave it alone and made his way up to the Master of Mental, Nildra._

_Nildra did not have many students line up or crowd around her to ask for directions to their classes or times. Nildra still seemed glad to help even if her students did not number as much as the elemental, summoning, or healing class. When Farghus came up to Nildra she gasped at the sight of him and looked him over from head-to-toe._

_“Oh Gods it is true! A Human! Are you looking for Master Nilifar? He is Master of Elements and I have heard that Humans have lots of Fire wizards. Or are you one of those ‘Stormcallers’? He is on the other end of th-” Mistress Nildra said but she stopped herself when Farghus shook his head and held up a hand._

_“N-no, Mistress Nildra, I am here for your school of magic. I am studying Telekinesis and the application of it. Could you help me with the class number and where it is? I’m afraid I only arrived in the city just this morning and did not have time to fully explore the grounds,” he said with a nervous chuckle._

_Mistress Nildra was quiet for a few seconds. A quill and piece of parchment flew from the bag around her waist and floated in front of the Human mage._

_“Sign your name at the top along with race and room number on your schedule,” Mistress Nildra said quickly. Eyes were already turning towards her and the Human who quickly wrote down what he was told. She turned the signed parchment and nearly choked when she saw that Farghus had written in High Elven._

_Mistress Nildra wrote down the time by the room number and handed it to Farghus.  
“You are the only student in that class, Human. I hope to see you there and stay safe,” she said and turned to help a few other students. _

_Farghus rolled the parchment and quickly stuffed it into his satchel. He thanked his Professor and turned to quickly leave the auditorium. Once outside, he took a deep breath and sighed out but rolled his eyes when he heard a familiar voice call out from behind. It was Callon Calen._

_The high born High Elf was again followed by the entourage from their first encounter. He did not call out Farghus’s name but had rather barked a slur from across the green field outside the auditorium. Farghus spotted a new face from the crowd that followed Callon: Master Wizard Nilifar._

_“Good to know that dogs listen to their betters,” Callon said and stopped a few meters from the annoyed Human, “I challenge you to a duel, Human. Right here. Right now.” Callon demanded, staring staright into Farghus’s grey eyes, eagerly waiting for his answer._

_Farghus rolled his eyes and looked at the Master Wizard whose gaze also locked onto him. “Master Nilifar is here to oversee the duel then?” Farghus asked. Master Nilifar nodded and walked halfway between the two students._

_The Master of Elements was another High Elf but was more flamboyant than the others Farghus has seen. He wore bright coloured robes with matching coloured gems that reflected light. His hair was coloured like a flame with red, orange, yellow, and white. Styled like a flame too as it pointed upward and fluffed out. Everything about Nilifar screamed pyromancer from his bright red eyes to his flame patterned pants and finally down to his oddly black boots. Farghus guessed it was a reference to coal._

_“Aye, Human, I will oversee this duel to make sure no party is either seriously injured or killed. I hear that you are telekinetic. A weak magic for a weak species,” Nilifar sneered and stepped back to be out of the way of Callon and Farghus. “The rules are simple so even you can understand them, Human. No curses, no forbidden magic, no summons, and no calling upon your patron Deity for aid. First to forfeit or who can no longer continue loses.” Nilifar looked at Callen and then Farghus to see if they both nodded in agreement. They both did._

_By now, a crowd had formed from new and older students. It had been a couple years since the last duel on the first day of a new class and it was far more interesting since it was a noble against a human._

_Master Nilifar stepped back and waved a hand into the air, letting out a puff of flame to signal the start of the duel. Callon Calen quickly drew his wand and pointed it at Farghus to launch a bolt of lightning. It crackled and was a flash of light from the tip of Callon’s black wand, arcing in an instant towards Farghus._

_The crowd gasped as the lightning bolt suddenly shot into the sky. Farghus remained unmoved and seemed unphased by the attack. His gaze was fixed on Callen and waved his hand to cast telekinesis. No one saw anything until Callen’s wand shot out of his hand, ending up in Farghus’s hand. He inspected the wand and tossed it aside, seeming unimpressed._

_Callen had a brief moment of shock but quickly shook it off. His temper was building and it showed when fire erupted in his hands. The flames were much larger than standard bolts but when he pressed his hands closer everyone knew that it was something much more dangerous. He was casting fireball._

_Master Nilifar seemed impressed by the High Elf student and did not step in to stop the duel despite the damage the spell could do. Everyone was at risk of splash damage but Farghus guessed that Callen did not care. His pride was too hurt to care._

_Farghus stomped his staff into the dirt as Callen’s fireball grew in his flame wreathed hands. The wind kicked up and in a moment Callen launched the large ball of flame towards the Human mage. Farghus planted his feet firmly and held out both hands to wait for the devastating spell._

_The surrounding students ran and screamed in a panic as they were still too close to the duel and in the radius of the presumed explosion. Many prayed, covered their heads, tried to summon barriers between each other, or use their limited magic to aid in their escape. Sadly those in attendance were lower classmen and their arcana would not prove useful._

_However, instead of an explosion of fire and magic, Farghus had caught the spell in his hands! The fireball still rolled and roiled but the Human had stacked thick barriers of kine energy around his hands and himself to contain the powerful magic. He grunted and strained against Callen’s fireball as it pushed him back slowly. His boots dug into the dirt but the force of the fire spell made him leave tracks in the grass._

_Farghus felt the air heat up faster as his barriers started to fail and peel away, his hands dangerously close to having the flesh melted off. With a final burst of his limited magic he hurled the ball high up into the clouds. It exploded and lit up the sky with bright hues of red, orange, and yellow. The thunderous BOOM of the explosion came second and was followed up by the force of the spell. Clouds that hung in the sky were pushed away slightly from the epicenter of the twice thrown spell._

_Callen and many others stared up at the sky as the fire dissipated and slowly turned their gaze to the still standing Human. Farghus breathed heavily as he fought off fatigue. His muscles ached and his head throbbed but he stared at the High Elf. The other students who stopped cowering and running turned back to stare in awe at the still standing Human. Master Nilifar was surprised as well but hid it better, only cocking an eyebrow at the pink skin._

_Callen felt a surge of panic creep up his body and tried to ready another spell but Farghus pushed a hand out to knock the reckless High Elf on his back with a push of force. He sent Callen back a few feet but dragged him back by the boot. Farghus then slammed Callen into the ground three times before dropping his limp body into the grass._

_Master Nilifar quickly ran over to Callen and ruled he was unconscious, naming Farghus the victor with venom coating his words. The air was quiet and Farghus took a slow breath before he fell to the ground and his world went black._

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to finally post this since it has been sitting in my drafts for a hefty minute. Hope y'all like this and I would also like to give thanks to my friend Cayla for helping out with being my beta to clean up the mistakes.


End file.
